The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. As the demand for even smaller electronic devices has grown recently, there has grown a need for smaller and more creative packaging techniques of semiconductor dies.
As semiconductor technologies evolve, multi-chip wafer level package based semiconductor devices have emerged as an effective alternative to further reduce the physical size of a semiconductor chip. In a wafer level package based semiconductor device, active circuits such as logic, memory, processor circuits and the like are fabricated on different wafers and each wafer die is stacked on top of another wafer die using pick-and-place techniques. Much higher density can be achieved by employing multi-chip semiconductor devices. Furthermore, multi-chip semiconductor devices can achieve smaller form factors, cost-effectiveness, increased performance and lower power consumption.
A three-dimensional (3D) integrated circuit (IC) may comprise a top active circuit layer, a bottom active circuit layer and a plurality of inter-layers. In a 3D IC, two dies may be bonded together through a plurality of micro bumps and electrically coupled to each other through a plurality of through-silicon vias. The micro bumps and through-silicon vias provide an electrical interconnection in the vertical axis of the 3D IC. As a result, the signal paths between two semiconductor dies are shorter than those in a traditional 3D IC in which different dies are bonded together using interconnection technologies such as wire bonding based chip stacking packages. A 3D IC may comprise a variety of semiconductor dies stacked together. The multiple semiconductor dies are packaged before the wafer has been diced. The wafer level package technology has some advantages. One advantageous feature of packaging multiple semiconductor dies at the wafer level is multi-chip wafer level package techniques may reduce fabrication costs. Another advantageous feature of wafer level package based multi-chip semiconductor devices is that parasitic losses are reduced by employing micro bumps and through-silicon vias.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the various embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.